Purple
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Aunque pareciera extraño, el color favorito de Kaminari no era el amarillo. Era el morado.


_**Purple**_

_**.**_

Por más extraño que fuese, el color favorito de Kaminari nunca fue el amarillo. Muchos lo asumirían dada a su naturaleza alegre que era muy del color, por su color de cabello o de ojos. El amarillo representaba alegría, vivacidad, luz.

Y Kaminari sabía que el color era lindo, pero no era su favorito.

Amaba el morado, con todas sus variaciones: púrpura, violeta, índigo, lila, lavanda. Le apasionaba aquel color aunque todos lo asumieran con algo triste, algo apagado, algo furioso.

Por eso, lo primero que le atrajo su atención hacia Kyōka fue el color de su cabello y ojos. Morado, morado oscuro junto a una personalidad que quedaba ideal con aquel color. Era como si ella hubiera nacido para tenerlo, para vivirlo.

Y a Denki eso lo volvía loco.

El chico parecía vivir de aquel color, por eso fue tan irresistible ver los labios oscuros de Kyōka cuando se estaba probando aquel labial. Y por eso, él es un idiota que no cerró la boca.

—Kyōka —llamó. La chica le miró sorprendido, siendo que él había usado su nombre de pila. Estaban encerrados en la habitación de Kyōka, ella enseñándole a tocar cuando decidió que era buen momento de probarse un labial violeta.

—¿Qué quieres, idiota? —le preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa. Kaminari estaba notando que ella ya no se burlaba demasiado de él, que sus burlas estaban acompañadas de sonrisas y miradas suaves.

—¿Puedo besarte? —le preguntó provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha. Los labios de Jirō temblaron, buscando algo que responder, pero estaba muda.

Denki nunca había visto a Kyōka de esa forma y le pareció tan hermosa. Kyōka cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Nunca he besado a nadie —respondió la chica—. Pero podría probar contigo

Probar.

Solo una prueba.

Le dolía un poco, porque en verdad le gustaba Kyōka.

Pero decidió quitarle importancia, solo pensó en probar aquellos labios púrpura, en aquellos ojos y cabello morado que inundaba su cabeza.

Asintió.

Kyōka dejó la guitarra que tenía en sus piernas a un lado y se acercó a él. Sus respiraciones estaban apresuradas mientras sus bocas se juntaban y Kaminari se acercó más conectando sus bocas. Los labios de Kyōka eran suaves y placenteros, el labial olía a uva y a Kaminari le encantó.

El muchacho tomó a la chica de los brazos, acercándola más a él y Kyōka se dejó llevar, se acercó más a él al punto de sentarse en su regazo y pasar sus dedos entre aquel suave cabello rubio.

Fue un beso apasionado, aunque hubiera inexperiencia por parte de Kyōka. Ella se dejó llevar, y sintió las manos de Kaminari quemar cuando él apretó su cintura.

Soltó un pequeño gemido ante el calor del momento y sintió que su piel se erizaba ante la estática y los pequeños choques que la recorrían.

Ella podía inundarse completamente, quedarse todo el tiempo entre los brazos del rubio.

Pero era una prueba.

Una gran prueba.

_**.**_

Los adolescentes eran tontos, de eso no había duda. Kaminari y Jiro decidieron que su relación seguiría de manera normal, solo amigos sin importar aquel delicioso beso que ambos habían compartido.

Había sido solo una prueba.

Luego de la prueba entre las clase junto a Shinsō, Kaminari comenzó a descubrir que tal vez no era tan hetero como creía. Había algo en Shinsō que le gustaba, además de ese hermoso color de pelo. Al comienzo quiso creer y hacer creer a todo el mundo que era solo para hacer una amistad con el chico de rostro aburrido, pero luego de ver aquellos ojos índigo brillar ante la aceptación a la clase de héroes, sintió que algo en su interior se removía.

Su corazón se hinchó y deseó, necesitó, hablar más con el muchacho.

Por eso, apenas lo vio entrando a la cafetería para el almuerzo, se sentó en una mesa vacía y lo llamó.

—¡Eh! ¡Shinsō! —el chico lo miró, volteó detrás de él, tal vez creyendo que no hablaban con él, como si alguien más tuviera su apellido. Y al notar que le hablaban a él se acercó.

Kaminari no hubiera tenido molestia en sentarse con sus amigos y llamar a Shinsō desde ahí, pero creía que el muchacho tal vez no le gustaría eso.

Además, Kaminari estaba seguro que Shinsō chocaría con Bakugō, y no quería que él se llevara una mala experiencia.

Shinsō llegó a su lado y se sentó. Kaminari le brindó una sonrisa risa brillante, tan hermosa que el corazón de Shinsō latió más rápido posible provocando que su dueño enrojeciera un poco.

—Ya que te unirás al curso de héroes —comenzó Kaminari—, es bueno que comiences a juntarte con nosotros.

—No voy a dejar de unirme a mis compañeros por haberme unido a su curso —argumentó Shinsō y Kaminari se sintió nervioso.

Joder, eso había sonado un poco clasista.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decir eso! Es solo… yo… —comenzó a tartamudear, como nunca había hecho, nervioso de haber dado una mala impresión a Shinsō. Y a éste eso le pareció tan adorable que soltó una risita.

La risa calló el rubio y enrojeció un poco.

Se quedó escuchándola, admirando lo hermosa que sonaba y sobre todo, lo hermoso que Shinsō se veía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

_«Dios…» _pensó _«Creo que también me gustan los chicos.»_

O al menos, Shinsō le gustaba.

Y mucho.

_**.**_

_«Los labios de Kyōka eran suaves en su boca, mientras que los de Shinsō repartían duros chupones en su cuello._

_Denki gimió en los labios de la chica, una mano viajando a la cintura desnuda de Kyōka mientras que la otra se enredó en el cabello de Shinsō. La boca de Kyōka comenzó a descender mientras la de Shinsō a subir para besarlo en los labios._

_No supo cómo esto había comenzado, pero le gustaba. Nunca se imaginó lo placentero que sería tener a Hitoshi y a Kyōka metidos en su cama._

—_Levántate un poco —ordenó Shinsō y Kaminari obedeció. No estaba en su naturaleza ser totalmente sumiso, pero la voz ronca y sexy de Shinsō lo tenía a sus pies._

_Shinsō se colocó detrás de él, la cadera de Kaminari golpeando la entrepierna dura del muchacho. Delante de ellos, Kyōka le brindó una sonrisa depredadora y soltó su sostén._

_Kaminari gimió y Hitoshi tras de él le mordió en el lóbulo de la oreja._

—_Te ves tan bien, Denki —halagó Hitoshi. Las manos de Denki se levantaron y acariciaron la suave piel de los pechos de Kyōka. Ella gimió._

—_¿Te gusta esto, Denki? —le preguntó ella acercándose más a él. Denki sintió su respiración entrecortarse ante el delicioso olor de Kyōka. Ella besó su mejilla, su pelo morado rozando su rostro—. Te amo tanto, Denki —dijo la chica._

—_Te amo tanto, Denki —murmuró tras él Shinsō._

_Denki gimió, las manos de Shinsō se dirigieron a sus boxers, las manos de Kyōka acariciaron su piel desnuda haciéndole cosquillas. La cabeza del rubio se apoyó en el hombro de Shinsō y se mordió el labio cuando la mano de ambos rozó su miembro a punto de explotar._

—_Parece su estado natural ¿Eh? —preguntó Kyōka a Shinsō, había un poco de sana burla por parte de la chica. Shinsō tras él soltó una risita._

—_¿En medio de los dos? Parece que sí —bajó el bóxer y Denki levantó sus caderas. Kyōka terminó de bajarlos y le lanzó una sonrisa. La mano de Shinsō comenzó masturbarlo despacio y Denki abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Kyōka le lanzaba un beso y bajaba._

_Ahogó un grito cuando el calor de su boca lo inundó.»_

Denki abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada. Sentía sus pantalones apretados por aquel ardiente sueño.

Estaba sudando y su corazón a mil. Levantó la sábana para ver la notable y obvia erección que poseía.

Su mano se aventuró, recordando los hermosos sucesos de aquel sueño.

Suspiró, estaba jodidamente enamorado de aquellas dos personas.

_**.**_

Era como si su sueño se hubiera vuelto realidad (bueno, no tanto) porque Kyōka estaba sentada junto a Hitoshi en el almuerzo. El cabello morado de Kyōka haciendo un bello contraste con el lila de Hitoshi.

Se acercó a ellos y se sentó al frente. Kyōka levantó la vista y le brindó una sonrisa.

—Hey, no sabía que eran amigos —comentó Kaminari.

—Le tiré sin querer el almuerzo —señaló Hitoshi—. Le compré uno nuevo y bueno, encontramos de qué hablar.

—¿Y de qué hablan? —Denki tomó de su jugo.

—De ti —respondió Hitoshi y Kyōka se burló cuando el rubio se ahogó con su bebida.

—¿De mí? —dijo luego se toser, Hitoshi le ofreció una servilleta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, de como te encanta jodernos a vida. Pero así se te quiere, Jamming Whey —respondió Kyōka con una suave sonrisa. Las mejillas de Kaminari ardieron sin saber qué contestar.

—Le estaba contando que no entendía porque te habías intentado hacer amigo mío —comentó Hitoshi.

—Y yo le decía a Hitoshi que eras así, demasiado sociable para este mundo —la chica comenzó a menear su comida con su tenedor—. Y que eso era… bueno, algo muy lindo que sueles hacer —ella giró a ver a otro lado, tratando de evitar que Kaminari notara su sonrojo, pero él lo notó.

—Como un rayo de luz —pensó en voz alta Hitoshi. Kyōka lo miró, Denki jadeó y Shinsō enrojeció.

Tomó su almuerzo y se levantó. Caminó lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Kaminari y de la gran vergüenza que, según él, pasó.

El corazón de Kaminari solo pudo latir a toda velocidad ante lo que las dos personas que más le encantaban, le habían dicho.

_**.**_

Pareciera que Kyōka quisiera provocarlo. El simple hecho de llevar aquel lápiz labial nuevamente, le erizaba los vellos.

Solo que esta vez, no estaba sola.

Kaminari se sentía en un sueño, viendo a Kyōka y Shinsō juntos. Al parecer, tenían más cosas en común de las que creía.

Y a Kaminari le parecía hermoso, sus dos amores juntos, ¡qué dicha!

Sería genial que ahora una terrible inseguridad no apareciera en su cuerpo, como le estaba sucediendo.

Él nunca fue inseguro, siempre fue confiado, coqueteando abiertamente con las chicas. Claro, hasta ellos dos.

¿Será que la razón era porque ellos dos lo volvían loco?

¿Será que la razón de su inseguridad era que ambos, eran demasiado geniales para él?

Se acercó a donde estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, mientras se acercaba, pudo escuchar la música proveniente del celular de Kyōka sonar.

Era una canción compuesta por ella ¿A ese nivel de confianza habían llegado?

—Es una buena canción —comentó Shinsō. Kyōka le sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

—Hey, chicos —saludó Denki. Ambos ojos púrpura le miraron y Kaminari sintió como si su corazón se quisiera salir por tanta belleza contemplada— ¿Puedo sentarme?

La ceja de Kyōka se elevó, extrañada por la actitud de su compañero. Kaminari nunca pediría permiso de sentarse a su lado, solo lo haría y crearía conversación junto con alguna que otra tontería.

Sin embargo, asintió. Kaminari se sentó apoyado en el árbol, entre los dos, observando cómo se acercaban poco a poco, como Shinsō sonreía ante la letra y la voz de Kyōka.

Y Denki estaba que se volvía loco de amor al verlos a ambos.

—Dioses, los amo tanto —pensó en voz alta. Kyōka y Hitoshi levantaron la mirada sorprendidos. Kaminari enrojeció y antes de que alguno de los dos abriera la boca, se levantó corriendo y se alejó.

Kyōka soltó una risita cuando el rubio se tropezó y cayó para luego levantarse, sacudirse, volver a mirarlos y alejarse corriendo nuevamente.

_**.**_

Se quería morir.

Kaminari soltó un grito ahogado con su almohada de la frustración que sentía.

La había cagado.

Y en grande.

Nunca pensó que les diría, y menos de esa forma, lo mucho que ambos le gustaban. Iban a creer que era un fenómeno, un pervertido que quería cumplir una fantasía bisexual.

No lo negaba, pero también le gustaban mucho ambos, en el sentido emocional. Porque Kyōka era fantástica y aunque era burlona, era una chica muy amable y, algunas veces, algo dulce. Porque Hitoshi era increíble, y aunque pareciera frío y distante, había un alma noble llena de sueños dentro.

Denki suspiró, bajó su almohada y miró al techo.

Recordó su sueño, aquel ardiente que había comenzado a seguirlo varias noches. Sentía algo más que sexual por ellos, pero aún así el deseo prevalecía.

La puerta de su habitación sonó y Kaminari no quiso ni levantarse. Volvió a sonar, esta vez un poco más fuerte y Denki gruñó.

—Jamming Whey, ábreme —era Jirō, menos iba a abrirle—. Oye, rubio. Abre la puerta —se cubrió el rostro nuevamente, aún frustrado.

—Kaminari… —el corazón del rubio se hundió más en su pecho al escuchar la gruesa voz de Shinsō. Sus vellos se erizaron y mordió su labio.

—¡Denki! —la voz de ambos exclamando su nombre lo hizo estremecerse.

Se levantó y con bastante temor abrió la puerta. Dos pares de ojos morados lo observaron y Denki les brindó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó Kyōka. Kaminari suspiró y asintió. Les dio espacio y fue a sentarse en su cama. Los dos chicos entraron, se miraron y cerraron la puerta.

Kaminari tragó en seco y decidió que era hora de comenzar a excusarse.

—Chicos, yo lo siento…

—¿Es verdad? —le interrumpió Kyōka. Kaminari los miró, se puso nervios ante aquellos orbes observándolo.

—¿Te gustamos ambos? —continuó Hitoshi. Kaminari suspiró y les lanzó una sonrisa que le tembló por los nervios.

—Sí —respondió. Kyōka y Hitoshi se miraron y se sonrieron. Ellos estaban ocultando algo, Kaminari podía notarlo ahora.

Hitoshi primero se sentó a su lado en su cama y Kaminari luchó contra todo el impulso de saltar a él y besarlo. Pero no hubo que pensar siquiera, en un momento, Kaminari sintió una mano cubriendo la suya y cuando giró su rostro para ver a Shinsō, lo que encontró fueron los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Hiroshi besaba de manera suave y dulce, no había rudeza en su ritmo como con Kyōka. Pero aún así, Denki sintió que flotaba ante la sensación de tener la boca de Shinsō sobre la suya y el calor de su mano contra su mejilla.

Shinsō olía a hojas de otoño, y sabía a uva, pero había algo más…

¿Acaso él…?

Se separaron y Denki tomó el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban. Sintió otra mano en su otra mejilla, y giraron suavemente su rostro para enfrentarse a Kyōka.

Ella lo besó y sabía cómo antes, sus labios púrpura jugaron con los suyos y soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Denki mordió su labio.

La mano de Hitoshi le acarició el cabello tomando un mechón entre sus dedos.

—Era cierto cuando decíamos que hablábamos de ti —comentó Hitoshi—. Solo que hablábamos de otras cosas de ti.

—Siempre me has gustado, idiota —murmuró Kyōka con una sonrisa cuando se separaron. Ella tomó su mano mientras Shinsō tomaba la otra—. Y definitivamente es tan notable que le gustas a Hitoshi.

Maldita.

Sea.

El nombre de pila de Shinsō se escuchaba sublime en la voz ronca de Kyōka.

Denki mordió su labio.

—Hablábamos mucho de ti, ya que tenemos en común eso —continuó Hitoshi—. Nos gusta tu pelo.

—Tus ojos.

—Que eres amable.

—Tonto… pero aún así quieres alguien en quien se puede confiar.

—Un rayo de luz —Hitoshi le besó debajo de la oreja.

—Un rayo de sol —Kyōka también lo besó debajo de la otra oreja.

Kaminari gimió, dioses, si esto era un sueño, esperaba no despertar jamás.

—No puedo escoger entre los dos —comentó Kaminari.

—¿Quién dijo que escogieras? —contestó Hitoshi.

Kaminari creía que se derretiría en ese momento. Soltó sus manos y cubrió sus hombros, inundandolos a ambos en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

—Me encantan tanto, dioses, me van a volver loco los dos —Kyōka soltó una risita y Shinsō se sonrojó un poco. Kaminari besó sus cabezas, feliz de por fin poder liberar sus sentimientos y compartir con las dos personas que amaba.

* * *

_**Dedicado a Nath 3**_

_**Nota: Adoré escribir esto! Llevaba hace mucho con esta idea y por fin he podido reproducirla y darle forma.**_

_**Originalmente, este fic iba a ser un dilema entre ShinKami y Kamijiro… y terminó en sandwich de Kaminari por Jirō y Shinsō.**_

_**Es que ellos son tan ishdksjdkdjdkdk**_

_**Que no se que decir!**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :")**_

_**Los quiero, bai.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
